


Taking in a Stray

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feralstuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Taking in a Stray

Inside a nice, warm home on a dark, rainy evening, Rose Lalonde sat in her front room with a troll that had been with her for a long time, Kanaya Maryam. It was late, and the fire was starting to die out in the old fireplace. Rose noticed and stood, looking at the empty log holder. "Kanaya, I'm going out to get more firewood from the pile, I'll be right back." She waited for the troll to nod, before walking out the front door to go around the house. She paused when she heard something, turning around the corner to see the trash cans tipping over, a sound inhuman coming from one of them. Rose frowned, getting a stick and inching over towards the cans, having the stick out of sight to surprise whatever was in there. Whatever was in the trash can moved it, accidentally getting it stuck on top of them and letting out another noise, this time of pain. Rose paused at the pain, taking in a deep breath and getting ready to be attacked. She opened her eyes, looking down in shock! It wasn't an animal or beast that she could see, but a small creature that looked like a human, like a feral child. It looked at her, shaking a bit and making the uncut hair fall in its face, or what might have been its face, for its small body was caked in mud and the smell of trash and blood wafted off it. Rose frowned, setting the stick down and holding her hands out to the creature.  
"There there. Come here, little one. Let's get you cleaned up and see what you look like." The creature moved, seemingly trying to get up, but falling down again. It moved, shaky legs showing as it got up with one, collapsing the instant the other leg touched the ground. Whatever it was, it was hurt. Rose moved, scooping up the creature and bringing it inside, flicking the light-switch on so she could see what was out in the rain and digging through her trash. She gasped as she realized what it was, closing the door behind her. "Kanaya! Come in here and see this!" She hurried towards where the confused sound of her housemate came from, running to meet her at the bathroom door and showing her the small troll-child that was trembling and chirping in her arms, hair moved back to show large black-yellow eyes and grey skin where it wasn't caked with dirt or dried green blood.  
"Rose! Where did this come from? It's too young to be without a lusus, and it's hurt!" Kanaya hurried in, carefully taking the wet child and pushing open the bathroom door as Rose explained what happened. Kanaya set the child in the bathtub, asking Rose to find something for them to wear after she cleaned it up and began peeling off the shredded bits of cloth that was on it. She hushed it and calmed it as she got warm water running for it, rolling up her sleeves and washing all the muck off of the child and washing and rinsing the long, matted hair. She cleaned and wrapped the wounds on the child, cutting the hair shorter so they could see her eyes and below her neck. Rose came back with a small shirt and shorts from the basement, gasping at how the child looked, large owl-like eyes on bandages gray skin with little triangular horns sticking up from her shortened black hair, about halfway up to her knee and the size of a human toddler. But she was shaking, paralyzed in fear of the two strange women that had taken her out of the rain and helped her. Kanaya dressed the child and wrapped her in a towel to dry her off better, picking her up and holding her like an infant, gently rubbing her back to comfort her. "It's Alright Little One, You Can Trust Us, Do You Have A Name?" She asked it in a soft, soothing tone, and only got a tiny chirp in response. She looked at Rose, they would need to give the little troll a name.


End file.
